


Five Invitations For Drinks Anthony DiNozzo Has Recieved

by afteriwake



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, CSI: Miami, CSI: NY, NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-19
Updated: 2012-09-19
Packaged: 2017-11-14 13:59:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/515958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five women who may have asked Anthony DiNozzo out for a drink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Invitations For Drinks Anthony DiNozzo Has Recieved

**Wendy Simms**

"What is the point of having all these separate labs when you could have one large one like Abs?" he said to himself at the LVPD's break room table.

"Contamination. Plus us techs are a competitive group, and AV would have to have it's own lab anyway, and most of us hate Hodges." He turned and saw the pretty DNA tech standing in the doorway. "Heard about your tech. She's a one woman machine."

"You're Simms, right?"

"Wendy. Please, call me Wendy." She came in and sat down next to him. "DiNozzo, right?"

"Call me Tony. Most people do." He leaned back in the chair. "Abby sometimes gets tech help from McGee, but yeah, she's impressive."

"Attended a conference with her. Does she really dress Goth all the time?" He nodded. "Ecklie would kill us if we did that."

"Gibbs...our boss? He has a liberal approach when it comes to her. If any of the rest of us did it, we'd have our heads smacked like you wouldn't believe."

Wendy laughed. "You know, despite what Hodges said, you're actually kind of funny. Like Greg...only better looking."

He leaned forward. "Really." He'd been working with Sanders on this case. Nice guy, actually. DiNozzo wondered if it would be better working with him than McGeek on a regular basis.

"You have an ego, don't you?"

"Won't deny it."

She looked at him. "I get off shift in a half hour. Want to grab something to drink? Or eat?"

"Drinks," he said. "The way this case is going, I'd rather get drunk than eat."

She nodded, still smiling. "Okay, then. Meet me in the DNA lab in about forty-five minutes." She walked out of the room, him watching her move, and then saw Willows wink at him. He shook his head and grinned as Willows turned away and caught up quickly with Wendy.

He wondered how long it would take for word to spread. Despite what she'd said, he'd heard a fair amount of gossiping from the techs. Didn't matter, though; he was still going to have drinks with her despite what people said about it.

**Calleigh Duquesne**

She fired the gun. He had ear protectors on, but it was still a loud sound. He'd started to wonder if the acoustics of the room were designed for that when she shoved a gun at him, butt first.

"Your turn," she said. "You've just been standing around here watching me. Time for you to do your fair share." She went over, extracted the bullet, then set it on the card indicating which caliber gun it had been fired from.

He took the gun. "Is it true they call you Bullet Girl?"

"Yes."

"Just checking." He took the place she'd vacated a minute or so ago, pointing the gun towards the water that would cushion it's blow and allow Calleigh to check the striations. Sometimes, there were perks to his job; his was that Jenny trusted him enough to send him on cases that took him to other cities.

Like Miami. He pulled the trigger and looked over at Calleigh. She was a pretty good reason to like this particular case in Miami. It was going to be over soon, though, and he wasn't sure if she'd exactly warmed up to him.

"Nice shot," she said simply. She fished this new bullet out. "Want to shoot another?"

"Why not?" he said, looking for a place to set the gun down.

"I'll take it," she said, putting the newest bullet on it's card. She came up to him and her fingers touched his hand as he passed the gun to her. She stilled for a second, then took the gun completely in her own hand. "Tony?"

She hadn't called him by his first name the whole time he'd been there. This was surprising. "Yeah?"

"You want to get a drink when this case is over?"

He blinked. "Okay. Yeah."

She nodded and handed him another gun. "Okay."

He looked at her for another minute as she turned away and started to write on the cards. Well, apparently she _had_ warmed up to him. At least enough to ask him for a drink. Whether it was just the two of them remained to be seen. Either way, it was a step in the right direction.

**Stella Bonasera**

"Say that again? That's a new one I can use on McGee."

Stella repeated the Greek phrase again. Tony said it in his head and then repeated it back. Stella grinned. "I think you've got it."

"Good. I'll end up really confusing McGeek. I mean, McGee."

"That's only if he doesn't know Greek. If he does, your plan is screwed."

"I'm pretty sure all he knows is computer language and _maybe_ Latin."

"What about you? Speak anything other than English?" The two of them were lounging in the well lit, glass walled break room. DiNozzo wasn't even really there on a case; NCIS had found out they'd worked a Fleet Week murder and he was there to check if everything was in order. A civilian had committed the murder but a Marine had been killed. It should have gone to NCIS, but...

"Italian."

"Really." She grinned at him. "I'm actually half Italian."

"You don't really look it. Much more Greek in you."

"That's just because you've only heard me speak in Greek." She proceeded to tell him about how she loved Greece but she loved Italy too, and he found himself not only being able to understand but reply, too. His Italian had been a little rusty but now that he was using it...

He watched Detective Flack begin to enter the room. Stella's back was to him, but the minute he heard that she wasn't speaking English a confused look appeared on his face and he turned around, leaving the doorway.

"I think you just scared Flack off," he said. He nodded to Flack's retreating back and she turned, catching a look herself. Flack was actually one of the people he was supposed to talk to on this little trip; they'd already met up and now he was simply killing time until Gibbs told him he could leave.

Stella turned around and said something to him in Italian but since he hadn't been paying attention, all he'd caught was "get drinks." He stared at her for a minute. "Repeat that?"

"I asked if you wanted to get a drink while you waited. Mac doesn't have a case for me, so as long as he can get a hold of me, I'm a free woman."

He grinned at her. "Yeah. I mean, sereno. Sereno, fisso."

"Buono." She got up. "Pronto al viaggio?"

"Sono pronto quando vuoi." She smirked at him slightly in amusement, then nodded towards the elevator.

**Kaile Maka**

She raised an eyebrow at him. She did that a lot in his general direction. He liked it, though. He'd _tell_ her he liked it but she'd probably kick his ass. He took his cue from Detective Messer, who obviously knew her the best out of all the detectives he had to work with on this case: Hawkes, Taylor and Monroe. Apparently, you handled Maka, as everyone was supposed to call her, like she was a bomb with a short fuse. He exploits in ripping Messer a new one were legendary.

He didn't want to be on the receiving end of something like that.

"DiNozzo, what are you _staring_ at?" she asked, the eyebrow dropping down and a mild glare crossing her face.

"Nothing, nothing," he said, raising his hands in defeat. What the detectives didn't know is that, after dealing with Ziva, most women did not intimidate him any more. The fact that Kaile Maka _did_ was not lost on him. "Just staring off into space." 

"Your boss...Gibbs?" she asked, and DiNozzo nodded. "He sent a message, telling you to, and I quote, 'stop flirting with the females and get back to DC ASAP.' Wonder who he might be talking about..."

"He met Monroe, but she's not really my type, so it's probably not her. Could just be a general warning." He shrugged. "Guess I'll have to hurry up and get this back to Abby."

"Who's Abby?"

"Our tech. She's like a sister to me. Except when she's dressed up as Marilyn Monroe." She raised the eyebrow up again, the glare dropping completely, and he grinned. "Long story."

"Want to tell it to me over drinks?"

 _Finally_ , a woman who got right to the point. "Yeah. That'd be good."

"Great. Leave the evidence for Adam or hand it to Danny, I don't care. We're both going off the clock."

He kept grinning. He _really_ liked this woman...

**Ziva David**

This was...unexpected. Not like he hadn't tried to flirt with her; hell, they'd had to pretend they were married at one point. You couldn't do that if you didn't like each other. But he never realized how much she liked him till he got hurt. Then she showed she cared.

But as soon as he was better, it was over.

He was determined to make an ass out of himself once, and only once, by asking if she wanted to get a drink with him after work. He was only determined to make an ass out of himself at all because she'd turned down any other advancements he'd made.

At least if he went in expecting the worst, anything good that happened would be...great, actually.

He cleared his throat. She looked up from the paperwork she was doing. "Yes, Tony?"

He looked at her. Normally when he saw her she had her hair in a ponytail under a cap, or it was down. Abby or Jenny must have talked her into trying something new because it was up in a loose bun. "Uh..."

"Spit it up, Tony."

"Out. Spit it out."

"Up, out, whatever. Is there something you want?"

"It can wait."

She took one last look at the paperwork, then pushed it aside. "Tony, how long have we known each other?"

He looked surprised at the question. "Um...about two years? Maybe?"

"Well, it's been long enough that I recognize the looks on your face. You want to ask me something, or tell me something. Are you afraid you're going to hurt my feeling?"

"No!"

"Then what is it?" She leaned forwards.

"Really, it isn't important."

She looked at him, then hung her head down and sighed. "Tony?" she asked without looking up.

"Yeah?"

"Would you like to go out and have a drink with me tonight? I could use one."

He blinked. "Yeah. Yeah, Ziva, I would."

She lifted her head up and grinned, a grin he readily returned as he stood up and grabbed his coat. Sometimes, eavesdropping on conversations Abby had paid off. She just wouldn't tell DiNozzo she'd heard him ask Abby for her advice on asking Ziva out. Didn't matter, anyway...


End file.
